I had promised I would be good
by rashatigress
Summary: Mature one-shot. Aang has a hard time behaving himself around a beautiful woman. 'I had promised I would be good. I failed. If there was a hell, I was surely going there. Because she tasted like sinful heaven.' please read and review! (minor spelling error fix)


**Mature one-shot that decided to spill out of my brain instead of continuing my serial piece. Same world. It all started with the idea that Aang just couldn't behave himself. I know my last chapter was steamy, but I spent the last couple of weeks writing for my un-steamy novel...**

 **I know this sort of story has been done before. Don't care.**

 **Just read this to the end. I promise you won't be disappointed. I like humor with my sex. Because in all honesty sex is pretty funny.**

* * *

I had promised I would be good.

I failed.

I was in my thirties, happily married to a wonderful, beautiful woman with three great kids. Fulfilling career. Nice home away from the city that I worked in. A good life overall.

I had been working late a lot recently. Meetings, business trips halfway around the globe and farther. I hadn't seen my wife for more than passing glances in weeks. Between my falling to bed long after she had, and her rising long before I did, it was a miracle I even remembered what she looked like. I KNEW I was forgetting what my kids looked like, and that was breaking my heart.

My brother-in-law had just gotten a promotion of sorts and we were throwing a small dinner in his honor. Small as in only about a hundred council members, dignitaries, and close friends. But hey, that's the life of a politician… one that I never thought that I would have when I was younger, but it's what I ended up with. It was a late evening event, so we actually had a babysitter for the night for as late as we needed.

We had agreed just to meet at the banquet hall in my office building, so I was there long before my wife would be- if she even made it, sometimes she didn't make it to these things.

I had promised I would be good.

I failed.

* * *

It was actually very early in the evening when _she_ arrived. I could tell the dress was new, its style was noticeably nonspecific to any nation. Uniquely Republic City. Royal purple, just like a princess should wear. Nothing fancy or all that special. It was quite simple actually. Sleeveless and dipping modestly, but not too modestly, in a V in the front and back. It was cut perfectly to accentuate her curves in all the right places. It was so tight across her heart shaped rear there was no way she was wearing undergarments.

She was as fit as a woman half her age.

I felt underdressed in the simple formal tunic I had worn to work that day.

"Hey buddy, you're staring..." My old friend sitting next to me elbowed me in the ribs, jarring me out of my daydreaming haze. "I'm pretty sure she's out of your league…"

"Yeah…she is…" I replied a little wistfully. I shook my head to clear it. "Knowing Katara, she probably wouldn't appreciate me acting this way…"

"Probably not," he added, rubbing his hand across his bearded chin in thought, "She'd have something to say about you being chauvinistic and objectifying women or something..."

"Me?! How could you say that? I'm just a simple monk here. I'm hurt," I feigned indignation and shock, clutching at my heart. "How could you think I would even consider such things about her over there?"

He gave me a hilariously dirty look that wasn't concealed by his scarred face. "Bud… I know that Air Nomad monks are *NOT* celibate..."

She was making small talk with some of the dignitaries gathered near the hors d'oeuvre table. She was smiling and playing her part as politely as she could between little sips of white wine. I watched as the eyes of every man in the room followed her at one point or another. Not necessarily in ways that were inappropriate, but they were definitely appreciating her beauty. Well, there were a few men here and there that I'd never seen around before who may have been considering her shapely form in less than flattering or appropriate ways. This was a business function, right?

I could tell she had no idea how breathtakingly stunning she was as she laughed and chatted away. She didn't seem to have much aversion to breaking personal boundaries as she hugged every person she spoke to and met. The new men were leaning a little too close for professionalism, and she didn't even realize it. She was completely oblivious.

"I think she needs a chaperone…" I finally announced to my friend, putting my cup of tea down on the table. "She might need rescued or something."

"Aang…you said you'd be good," he frowned at me and drawled out my name accusingly, "Something about an Avatar's Promise…"

"Yeah… you know I break that all the time. If I say that, it's pretty much guaranteed," I laughed and hopped nimbly over the table as only an air bender could. I made my way bobbing and weaving through the crowd. Most everyone knew me and paid me no more mind than a smile or a polite hello.

Some of the men and women she was chatting with acknowledged me with a glance and a nod, but continued their conversations with her. I sidled up next to the woman, trying to maintain maximum aloofness.

I think I failed at that too.

My fingers itched to touch her, like an uncontrollable impulse, just to brush along the small of her back but I stopped myself. I just wanted to find out what material the dress was made of, honest. I reached around her and plucked up a berry from the plate beside her hip instead. It matched the shade of her dress. She turned her face towards me and cocked her brow at me.

"Can I help you?" Her eyes were piecing me. They were stern and playful at the same time somehow. I popped the fruit into my mouth. It was sweet and tart at the same time as it burst against my tongue. Like she was.

This close I could see the strands of silver running through her dark upswept hair and little wrinkles around the corners of her eyes betraying her age. It wasn't white or grey hair, but shimmering silver, adding to her beauty in a delicate way. What did it matter? I knew I had greys peppering my beard as well. She wore her years far better than I did.

She was definitely out of my league.

The scent of the spicy and flowery perfume she was wearing on her skin assaulted my senses, sending my consciousness spiraling into the endless unknown. It was intoxicating and compelling in a way I wasn't expecting.

Shit

I had promised I would be good.

I was crashing and burning.

-0-0-

"Oh no, I was just perusing the spread," I claimed as innocently as possible. I tugged at the liquid in the rest of the berries in the bowl and spun them in the air above my palm with my water bending, trying to show off.

"You do know Councilman Sokka requested no bending tonight, right?" She pursed her lips at me a bit and scowled. There was a deliciously tempting shimmery gloss on them.

"Well, I'm sure he'd make an exception for me. I don't normally play this card," I smirked at her. Oh yes I did. As often as I could get away with it. "But I just happen to be the Avatar."

She let out a dismissive snort. Apparently she wasn't particularly impressed. A few of the other guests nearby sniggered and had decided to watch how this played out.

"Is that so?" She turned her whole body towards me now. I got the feeling she was leaning her hips ever so slightly towards me. She hadn't done that with any of the other men she had been chatting with. She eyed me up and down. I suddenly felt nude and exposed under her gaze. I shifted a little uneasily. "I thought that the Avatar was a goofy, dorky kid with big ears."

She crossed her arms under her bosom and I desperately tried to keep my eyes on hers instead of letting them tick towards the cleavage that I noticed was spilling along the edges of her dress. I stood a foot taller than her at least. She probably didn't even realize the view anyone taller than her was getting. No wonder the other men had been lingering so close.

I think I failed at that too.

"Yeah, well, I've grown into them," I stuttered and rubbed my hand across the back of my neck. I tried to stop myself, but it was too late. I knew that it was one of my tells. "But I'm sure if you ask Firelord Zuko over there he can assure you that I'm still pretty dorky and goofy."

"Firelord Zuko? Are we namedropping for anyone in particular?" She leaned around me and glanced over to the old friend that I had left behind at the table. She was so close I could feel the warmth of her body radiating off her fragrant skin. I peered over too. He was stifling a laugh over the look she had shot towards him. Or maybe he was laughing at me. Probably both. She looked back to me. There was a peculiar gleam in her eye. She traced her fingers on the blue arrowhead on my hand. "Well, I guess it's a good thing that I have a soft spot for goofy dorks."

Shit.

I said was going to be good.

* * *

The next thing I knew I was creeping down a darkened hall with her hand clutched in mine. Pale moonlight was streaming in through sparse windows casting everything into twisted shadows. No one could possibly know where we were; we had snuck out so quietly and nonchalantly. There were over a hundred people bustling and gallivanting in that room. They'd never notice the two of us gone. The expansive building was completely empty save the people in the reception hall wrapped up in their own revelry. I needed some of my own. It had been far too long.

The moment we turned the corner my mouth was on hers, smearing that glistening lipstick. Hungry kisses drowned out her whimpers. I could taste the sweet wine she had left behind. I was pushing her up against the wall and running my hands across her stomach as I ground my hips into hers. I could feel the muscles of her abdomen rippling under my hands. Her waist was so small that I could nearly circle it with my hands. Her hands were on my ass, pulling me tight to her as well.

"Aren't we a little old for this sort of thing?" she whispered into my mouth.

"Don't care," I murmured and cupped her breast with my hand and squeezed it until the flesh and soft material puckered between my fingers. She moaned at my touch, a wanton sound that caught deep in her throat, and I was lost, tumbling into her ocean. I had little intention of turning back now. I needed her like the arid desert needed the rain. "I'll have you know, Zuko said you were out of my league."

"He's probably right… This just must be your lucky day then." She smiled slyly and her fingers slid up and under the back of my tunic. Her nails scratched along the small of my back and up my spine. Her fingertips gingerly caressed the edges of my old scar, sending shivers to my core. The scar tissue itself had absolutely no feeling, but the edges were hypersensitive and could send me spiraling into uncontrollable excitement. It probably had something to do with being brought back from death by the most lovingly desperate touch in the world. Only one person in the universe knew that.

"Do you really know what you're getting yourself into?" I growled into her ear, running my tongue along the lobe and teeth bit against the cartilage. The strong perfume was filling my senses and the sweet taste of her skin was clouding my better judgment.

"Do you really know what YOU are getting yourself into?" she retorted back, twisting her head away from my mouth. I pouted and gnashed my teeth along her bare throat. I could feel her blood pulsing just under the skin. If I wasn't careful I was going to leave bruises. That wouldn't be very appropriate of me; leaving such obvious evidence of my indiscretion like that.

"Yeah… you…"

I grabbed at the satin fabric of her dress against her thigh and gripped the strong muscle underneath. I felt it flex and relax in fingers. I pulled her leg up and hooked my hand under her knee, pushing myself up against her center. I nearly picked her up off the floor as I grabbed at her so hard. Her nails clawed across my shoulders and her lips found the smooth skin under my jaw, just beside my short chinstrap beard. Only two beaded braids at my chin extended longer than a few centimeters. I could feel her tongue flick back and forth against the flesh as she pulled at the skin and nibbled. I shivered at the sensations, all of my energy redirecting to focus on this woman under my hands.

My heart was pounding in my chest. I knew she could feel it thumping against hers as her breasts molded against me. Desire whipped wildly through every nerve of my body and I saw her pull back, eyes wide, pupils obviously dilated with lust and want in the pale irises. Everything was reduced to hues of grey; all color was lost in the shadows. All sensible reason left far behind, back out in the light.

I shifted my hips again and pulled at the edge of my harem pants, adjusting them. They were suddenly way too tight. Everything was too hot, too close. Too everything. I needed to get it together.

She slipped out of my grasp while I was distracted and started further down the hall giggling like a schoolgirl, heels clicking and echoing loudly through the corridors. I nearly whipped up an air scooter to chase her on instinct but stopped myself. Playing with the elements had been second nature to me since I was a kid. She wouldn't get far in those heels and long skirt. Plus… Councilman Sokka had requested no bending, right?

A flight of stairs and three doors down and we could be at my office, behind locked doors.

She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned back to me, waiting. Her bare arms were crossed over her body like she was hiding herself in some way, one hand across her chest holding the opposite shoulder, the other across her hip. Slowly she slid her hands across her body, tempting me to watch as they traveled along the curves. How I wished those were my hands in that moment.

I stalked towards her, my footsteps as silent as ever, beams of moonlight wavering across my vision after each window I passed.

Light.

Shadow.

Light.

Shadow.

Light.

Shadow.

I was before her, drinking her down with my eyes like she had back in the dining hall. Her face was cast partially in darkness, with moonlight laying across her chest like an illuminating blanket. I reached over and stroked her face, the heat and energy jumping back and forth between us was so thick I felt like I was moving in slow motion. I reached my hand behind her head, careful not to disturb her exquisitely styled hair. There was so much of it, somehow tucked up in neat Earth Kingdom designs.

"Someone once told me that some things are brightest in the dark," I whispered before kissing those full tempting lips again. She was a craving in the purest, most primal sense of the word. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I tasted her. She tilted her head back and puffed her chest up a bit, exposing all of that moon-paled flesh to me. Who was I to reject such a deliciously clear invitation?

The curve of her rear was before me as she stumbled up the stairs ahead of me as I pushed on. I couldn't help myself but caress it, ghosting my fingertips along its contours. We were nearly tripping up the stairs as I forcefully steered her in the right direction with mouth and hands and hips. Once we were on the next level, she was pushing me against the wall this time, hands scrabbling against my waist, untucking the front of my tunic from my belt sash. Every brush of skin and tongue sent new shockwaves of pleasure through me. We fell through the door of my office and I clicked the lock loudly behind me.

Desk, chair, filing cabinets. A small sepia colored family photo on the wall. Huge window overlooking the city bathed in moonlight and as many stars in the ebony sky as grains of sand on the beach.

And a couch.

I picked her up and nearly threw her on it, so lost in my desires. I sunk into the cushions above her, trapping her underneath my body with arms and legs and kisses. Her skin was so hot under my touch I thought for a moment I was firebending subconsciously, like I tended to do during the heat of passion. No, she was just that flushed. She slid one knee out from under me, tightening her thigh to my hip, arching her body into mine. She fully knew what was pressing against her, where this was heading, innocence and decorum lost long, long ago.

I had promised to be good.

Maybe I should keep that promise.

"Tell me to stop," I begged, trailing my fingers at her ankle, where the heeled sandal was tied. I slowly began sliding her long dress up her shins. "I promise I'll stop. We can go back downstairs, no harm, no foul."

"Aw… do you think you're forcing this on me?" she mused in a hushed, husky voice. Her eyes were sparkling darkly at me as her fingertips ran along my jaw and flicked at the beads in my beard. They clinked against each other loudly in the quiet darkness. "Do you really think you could force ANYONE to do something they truly didn't want to do? I know you Avatar… much better than you may realize."

She was right. In all of this, she had been the one in complete control. I had played right into her delicate hands and I was exactly where she wanted me to be.

Where I wanted to be as well.

Every move had been carefully calculated and predicted to lead me right here, hand on her thigh, ready to find out if she really wasn't wearing any undergarments. Every touch and kiss had led to my undoing and she knew it. She was reveling in watching me squirm and fight with myself.

I had promised to be good.

Some promises are meant to be broken.

I was falling, falling into her lust. Tumbling into my own abyss of desires and temptation. I didn't care. She was here and wanting and willing. So very ready and willing. Want aching in our cores. A hunger desperate to be satisfied. I could feel the flush in my face rising to bring faint perspiration to the surface.

Her legs were so soft and warm, but I could feel the strong muscles lying just under the skin tighten and twitch under my touch. I slid down her body and pulled her knee up near my shoulder and planted a soft kiss on the inside of her thigh. I could smell her heady musk so close. She shuddered and rolled her hips gently towards me and smoothed her palm along my slick scalp. It tingled under her fingers.

"Hey. No bending," I mumbled against her skin.

"I wasn't."

"Oh."

Her touch just felt that good.

I slid my hand up along the outside of her thigh all the way to her hip. I was right. She had nothing else on. I dug my thumb into her flared hip and sunk my fingers into the flesh of her ass. I pushed myself back up to kiss her pouting mouth again, tasting her breath, gripping her lip between my teeth and tracing my tongue along the flesh.

If there was a hell, I was surely going there. Because she tasted like sinful heaven.

"You're a naughty girl," I smirked at her accusingly. "You planned for this, didn't you?"

"Maybe…" she returned my look shamelessly. There was a reckless, unabashed look in her eyes as she shifted under me, rubbing her now exposed center against me like a cat in heat. The friction and pressure was so tantalizing that I twitched and pushed back into her reflexively. I wanted to dive in completely and utterly. Plunge myself in her floral and spice scented waves and wrap myself in her touch.

Her hands were around my neck again, pulling me in to kiss me roughly and deeply. The kind of kiss that leaves you gasping for air and your jaw aching. My hand flowed back down her torso and I dipped my palm across the planes of her stomach, slick with sweat. There was just the slightest softness along the bottom of her pleasantly toned abs, the kind that a woman can never get rid of no matter how hard she tries to reshape her body after childbirth. The kind that was adorably cute while being sign of strength and honor. I continued to reach between us until I could feel her soft curls. I ran my fingers apprehensively along her folds. They were so warm and slick and inviting. She moaned a thankful prayer and writhed in relief under me.

I was kissing down her throat and sternum until I reached the edges of her dress. It was straining against her breasts, the flesh threatening to spill out of the top. By some unfortunate miracle they hadn't yet. I dipped my tongue under the material and was pleasantly surprised to find her pert nipple there, just beyond the confines, waiting to be teased and tasted.

"Aang," she gasped my name -my real name- for the first time that evening and set my spirit on edge, the sound torn from deep in her throat and born of primal need. My body was aching to be drowned in her as I feasted on the soft skin, rolling the pebble with my tongue until it was peaking above the seam of the cloth. My fingers raced and trembled against her center but never dipped in.

I wanted her wet and tight and begging for me before the night was done.

Just as I was begging for her.

She pulled at my tunic and slid it over my head, tossing it away in a corner. If she wanted to touch my chest too, who was I to stop her? Her nails were frantically biting into my shoulders and scraping across my back, pulling satisfied moans of my own to the surface. She was unraveling for me, pushing me towards my own brink without even touching me.

"Please…" she panted. Her face and chest was flushed and her head was thrown back against the arm of the sofa, eyes tightly closed, face contorted in a look of pure unreserved pleasure. She gripped the cushions as if they were the last stable thing on the planet. While she was my earthly tether.

I couldn't wait any more, couldn't restrain myself any more. There was not enough room on the small piece of furniture for what she wanted as limbs were tangling in her long dress.

"Come here," I whispered and pulled her up. She followed on shaky legs, leading with her mouth and reaching for my throat more than anything else. My hands were exploring every inch of her, grabbing and pulling at the flesh of her arms, breasts, back, hips and ass. I backed her against my desk and spun her around. "Is this what you want?"

"Yes," the hiss escaped her lips. She obediently bent over the desk slightly and bucked her rear into me. She fit so snuggly and completely against me. Like she was always meant to be right there under and against me. I tugged at the dress that had fallen back to her ankles and pulled it up. I snagged it up and over her soft and shapely ass and just ran my hands repeatedly back and forth over its smoothness several times, dipping my fingers along the dimples above each hill. She must have been training her body hard to carve it out so flawlessly in this way. I pushed the edge of the dress up even farther, exposing part of her back. The fabric spilled onto the desk in front of her. I slid my hand down between her cheeks and underneath to strum against her nub a few more times until I was satisfied with how hot and wet she was.

I hitched the front of my pants down, and groaned in relief as my exposed flesh nestled contently against her. I gripped and guided myself to the entrance of that welcome temple. She had to lean up on her tiptoes to allow the right angle for access. The feel of her moist center slipping against me finally sent shockwaves of new gratification through my groin and gut. My root chakra was pleasantly laid bare as I pushed my way in.

Her gasp was lost in my own as I forced inside her tight tunnel. A secret exposed just for me. Just for us in that dark room. I filled her perfectly and completely, her slick walls gripping at me and pulsing around me as I pushed and pushed and pushed. I couldn't tell where I ended and she began anymore. She shuddered against me as I bent her down over the top of the hard wooden desk with one hand and cupped her breast with the other. She clutched at the edges, scattering papers and ink wells. I didn't care. I'd clean it later. Maybe.

My mind was reeling, vision filled with this wonderful woman giving herself to me freely. Letting me take her. The moonlight scattering through the windows illuminated the contrast of our skin tones in its dim glow. My pale hips so tight and pounding against her darker mounds. My blue tattooed hand splayed out over her toned coppery-olive back, almost covering it entirely.

The desk was scraping loudly against the stone floor and the wood was creaking in disagreement to its misuse, items inside it rattling. Pleasure was rolling through me in waves in sync with my thrusting. I knew she was enjoying it as much as I was by how she clawed at the desk and her moans were panting out in an increasing crescendo. I could tell she was close, so close. So was I.

My breath became ragged as I began to lose control of my side of the escalating mountain of climax when suddenly she was screaming out the brink of hers. My fingers were bruising into her hips as I pounded into her, all sense of tempo lost in the erratic rushing storm. She was bucking and trembling into me, driving me over the precipice of mine. She was a raging river, throwing me over the edges of the thundering waterfall. I was pouring everything I had into her with every last pulsing thrust, draining my very soul into hers while her rolling tide of pleasure came to its end with mine. I was lost to the void, my mind completely empty and shattered and overflowing in the same moment. My world reduced to nothing but the shining echoes of our ecstasy.

I fell over her quaking and unsteady form resting against my desk, still sheathed to the hilt within her. If I could stay right there, pleasantly enveloped in her warmth forever I think I would have. I could feel my heartbeat pulsing through my stomach and groin at the exertion. My breath was heaving my chest heavily against her back. I kissed her salty shoulder and sighed into her neck. Her hair had fallen out around her face in humid ringlets. I could still smell the perfume on her damp skin.

Her face was laying against the desk, turned to the side, her hot breath leaving steamy traces every time she exhaled. Every breath a groaning sigh of contentment and bliss lodged deep in her throat. I knew I had pleasured her fully and completely. Sated her needs to the very core along with my own. She had asked for it, planned for it. Expected it. I was glad to have been able to fulfill her expectations.

She certainly went above and beyond every one of mine.

I stroked her face tenderly with my hand and twirled her curls around my fingers.

"I think I just might love you," I sighed, resting my forehead against the back of her neck, the loose wisps of hair tickling my face. I felt her cheek and brow twitch under my hand as her mouth twisted into a tired and panting smile.

"I know," she chuckled and laced her fingers through my hand that was playing with her chocolate hair. "I just might love you back."

I had promised I would be good.

By the sound of her screaming orgasm, maybe I had been.

*BANG BANG BANG!*

My office door was rattling against its lock and hinges. Someone was outside. I looked up, lifting my head off her back finally. She raised her cheek off the cold desk, leaving a humid condensation print on the polished surface. Through the frosted glass I could make out a stern feminine figure. I knew exactly who it was.

Shit.

I pushed off of the woman in front of me and readjusted my pants as her dress fell back around her ankles. I wrapped my arms protectively around her, preparing for whatever onslaught came through the door.

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

"HEY TWINKLETOES, SUGAR QUEEN!" the other woman's gravelly voice yelled from outside the door. "Sokka says, and I quote, 'If you two are done fucking like rabbi-roos, Aang has a speech to give.' Seriously. This building is made of stone. I could feel EVERYTHING. I thought I was done with this... I'm too old for this crap."

She stomped away back down the hall grumbling and cussing still.

I laughed and planted a kiss on my wife's forehead.

"Poor Toph," she giggled and kissed my nose in return, "she always gets stuck with oogie-duty… I thought you said you were going to behave yourself tonight… just couldn't keep your hands off me, huh?"

"It's not my fault. This dress…and you're wearing that perfume…" I growled and nibbled against her neck and collarbone where her necklace usually was and pushed her to sit up on the desk. "You KNOW what that does to me."

"Yeah…maybe," she purred and stroked my chest, playing with the sparse dark hairs there. "It's fun riling you up sometimes. You can be so predictable."

"Well, after twenty years," I slid my hand back up her thigh, "so are you."

I sunk my hand back into her wet folds intent on making her scream again. After twenty years I should say I knew exactly how.

I had already broken my promise to be good; I might as well fail spectacularly.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. When did you realize it was Katara? or did you know all along? XD Please review! I love comments.**

 **If people are interested, I just might do a companion to this from Katara's POV**


End file.
